Broken and Repaired
by 466410Divergent
Summary: This is broken after her parents death. Her friend Christina decides to take her in. Sometimes, it's not just a scenery change that is needed, it's also a person. In this case Four.


It has been 6 months. 6 months since my parents demise. I try to move on, but I can't seem to. Because of this, I'm trying something new. Something completely different. I am moving to Seattle, Washington with my friend Christina. We have been the best of friends since the womb. My name is Tris Prior. I am 22 years old and just finished college and now I am working in a restaurant as a waitress. I have blonde hair that goes down to my waist, which I believe to be very dull. I also have pale, light blue eyes, another boring feature of me. Many people say I'm beautiful, but I just can't see it. Especially not since the "accident."

My parents were the nicest, most selfless people you could possibly encounter in Chicago. They always wore a bright smile on their faces, to cheer everyone's day up. Now that they're gone, my days are never cheerful anymore. I doubt that will be for a while in this dull, old house. Speaking of which, I better start getting ready to move. I hop out of bed and onto the creaky hardwood floor.

Shoulders slumping, feet trudging, I make my way over to my closet to choose something to wear. I decide on some leggings with a spaghetti string tank top. All black. I pick my midnight converse to wear as well. I spring my way to the bathroom and brush my tangled, golden hair. I use some mascara and lip gloss. Nothing much, just enough to get me through the day. I look at the clock. 9:45. 15 minutes till I go to the airport. I glance at my reflection one more time and head to my suit case.

By the time I get to my car, I have 10 minutes to get to the airport that is 5 minutes away. I finally start the engine, which is old and takes a while to start, and make my way. When I reach the airport, I hop out and grab my belongings. One suitcase is all I need. Now another hour of waiting.

-Timeskip-

After the long wait, I am finally on the plane. After what seems like forever, I am on landing. Bump, skid, bump, skid. It's rough, but I'm well enough. I make my way to the baggage center when I see a familiar face.

"Christina!"

Her head turns towards me and erupts with a smile.

"Tris!"Her voice surges with excitement in it. We run into each other and hug each other like we won't be able to do it again.

"Tris, it's so good to see you. You are going to love it here, I guarantee it."

She screeches in my highly sensitive ear. Chris takes my arm into her ,death grips and leads me over to the baggage claim to snag my bag. Once we do, we jump into her car, and catch up. We talk about jobs, high school, boys, friends, anything except the family topic, she knows to leave that alone. Christina tells me our living arrangements.

Apparently, we will be staying in "The Big House" with all of her friends who she will introduce later when we get there. We finally reach the big house, where 7 people are standing out there waiting. Chris squeals and almost runs out of the car, taking me along with her.

"Tris, these are my friends Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, Four, and ,my boyfriend Will. Uriah and Marlene are a couple, as well as Zeke and Shauna."

Uriah was a boy with brown hair and dark skin. What I'm guessing is his older brother Zeke looks exactly like him, except older. Marlene has blond hair with brown eyes, and Shauna has dark, brown chocolate hair with hazel eyes. Lynn has absolutely no hair and looks very fierce. Four is a very tan and tall man, with brown hair cut close to his head and dark, intense blue eyes.

"Hi guys, my name is Tris."

I introduce myself. I fiddle around awkwardly, as I hate being the center of attention. Thankfully, Uriah breaks the ice.

"Welcome, to Big house, newcomer. My name is Uriah and I will be your tour guide. Follow me."

Okay... I am guessing he is the crazy person in this group. I look over my shoulder at Christina who just shrugs and motions me to follow him. I send her a pleading look. She sighs and joins my side. We start walking towards Uriah.

After a very long tour, Zeke sits us down.

"As you all know, except maybe you Tris, we must have the truth or dare welcoming!"

He shouts like a sports announcer. We all sit in a giant circle and begin the game. Sort of.

"I am going first Zekey bear!" Uriah screams.

"No, I am!" Zeke fights back.

"Ya know what? I am going to go first you bickering children!" Lynn says in a quiet, scary demeanor.

"Punishment for refusal of a truth or dare is removal of clothing. Alright? Alright. Christina, Truth or dare?"

Christina looks lost in thought, then out of the blue says "Dare."

Lynn grins evilly. "I dare you to go a week without makeup."

Christina gasps. She then literally rips her new blouse off. Everyone breaks out into laughter. She then speaks out, "Do you really expect me to go a week without shopping?" This sentence only fuels our hysterics.

"Tris, truth or dare?" She huffs. Well, what to choose, what to choose. "Dare?"

I say uncertainly. She cackles loudly. "Well, Trissy," I sigh at the nickname.

"I dare you to sit in Four's lap and kiss 10 seconds with tongue for every dare." I look down at my clothes. I didn't prepare well, I only have leggings and tank top. I sigh and look towards Four for permission. He nods.

I stand up off the floor and slowly make my way towards him. He gestures to his lap with his hands and I cautiously sit down into him. I shift for a few seconds, before he pulls be into his chest and sets his hands on his waist."You seemed very uncomfortable."

He whispers in my ear. I nod and say "Thank you." After a moment to two, I realize it's my turn. I look around and see my victim.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" Without hesitation she she gives her answer. "Truth."

I mentally give a thankful sigh, I won't have to kiss Four. "When was your first boyfriend. Her cheeks visibly blush a couple shades of red. "When I was 18." She mumbles, embarrassed.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" She exclaims, trying to get the attention off of her. "You really think I am a pansycake?" He says, obviously offended. "Dare obviously."

Christina turns to me. "You know what that means Tris."

I do know what that means. I close my eyes and turn around. I lean towards Four and smash my mouth to his. He funds his tongue on my upper lip and I open my mouth. His tongue roams the inside. 5...4...3...2..."Time's up." Marlene says. I pull away, although I have to admit, it wasn't that bad. I blush as I realize that everyone is staring at me and Four. "Anyway, back to the game." Shauna says. "Uriah, I dare you too give Marlene a hickey." Uriah grins and gladly does so. He then turns towards me. "Trissy, truth or dare." I don't want to be considered a wimp, so I choose "dare." Uriah says "You can kiss Four after this. I dare you to call your parents and tell them you got pregnant." My parents. Parents. Parents. I start hyperventilating. I stumble out of Four's lap and trip out the door, not caring where I go. Parents. Parents. Parents. I fall to the ground and sob.

Four POV

When Christina leaves for the airport, the gang and I sit and wait for the new girl. "So, Chris didn't give us much background information." Zeke says.

"Not really." We just let the conversation die down from there. After 20 minutes, there is the sound of a car. Chris's car. We all race out the door to see the new girl. We see Chris get out of the car, dragging a woman with luscious blonde hair that is waist length and gorgeous blue eyes. She looks around us, studying out group. Chris then introduces us.

"Tris, these are my friends Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, Four, and ,my boyfriend Will. Uriah and Marlene are a couple, as well as Zeke and Shauna."

Already knew that. The girl then speaks up. "Hi guys, my name is Tris."

Tris. That's a very unique name. Uriah then tries to break the ice by saying

"Welcome, to Big house, newcomer. My name is Uriah and I will be your tour guide. Follow me." Tris glances over to Christina, I'm guessing pleading with her to come. She sighs and follows Tris. The r st of us trail behind them.

After the tour, Zeke sits us down and says "As you all know, except maybe you Tris, we must have the truth or dare welcoming!"

Of course. How could I forget? I start forming the circle and wait for everyone else to join. "I am going first Zekey bear!" Uriah screams.

"No, I am!" Zeke argues.

"Ya know what? I am going to go first you bickering children!" Lynn says in an intimidating voice. She looks around the circle and chooses her victim.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Chris thinks for a second, then decides. "Dare."

Lynn smiles like a psychopath.

"I dare you to go a week without makeup."

Christina pulls her shirt off and breaks it. It's literally impossible for her to go two days without shopping, let alone a week.

"Do you really expect me to go a week without shopping?" She asks.

"Trissy, truth or dare?" What will the, new girl pick. "Dare?" She says, uncertain.

Well, she isn't a wimp. "I dare you to sit in Four's lap and kiss 10 seconds with tongue for every dare." Oh my god. Why does this have to include me? Although Tris is gorgeous, I really don't know her. She looks down at her clothes, and only then do I realize she can't refuse. She looks to me for permission and I nod. Tris walks over to me, and I gesture down to my lap. She nervously sits down and wiggles around. I pull her closer and rest my hands on her waist. She turns to me for an explanation, so I give her one.

"You seemed very uncomfortable." I tell her. Nice excuse, Four. Wait, excuse? For what? "Thank you." Tris mumbles.

"Shauna, truth or dare?" she quickly gives her answer. "Truth."

I sigh. I can't kiss Tris. Hold on, why do I want to kiss Tris?

"When was your first boyfriend?" She blushes profusely. "When I was 18." She exclaims, obviously embarrassed.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Shauna yelps

"You really think I am a pansycake?" He says, obviously offended. "Dare obviously." Christina turns to Tris.

"You know what that means." Oh yes I do. Tris closes her eyes and turns around. She leans towards Me and smashes her mouth to mine. I run my tongue on her upper lip, wanting more, and She opens her mouth. My tongue eagerly roams the inside of her moth. 5...4...3...2...

"Time's up." Marlene says. She pulls away, and I frown. She blushes as She realizes that everyone is staring at me and her. "Anyway, back to the game." Shauna says.

"Uriah, I dare you too give Marlene a hickey."

Uriah grins and does so. He then turns towards the girl in my lap.

"Trissy, truth or dare." She hesitates, and then chooses dare. Uriah says "You can kiss Four after this. I dare you to call your parents and tell them you got pregnant.

" Tris freezes in my lap and starts breathing heavilyl. Christina yells

"Guys,the reason she moved here is because her parents dies and she couldn't move on!" Everyone, including me is shell-shocked and as I look at Tris, she jumps out of my lap and sprints towards the porch. I run after her, only to find her collapsed on the ground, sobbing.


End file.
